Force Academy: Defenders of Peace
Some of the survivors of Order 66 were brought together by the Force, determined to carry on the ways of the Jedi as best they could. =Defenders of Peace= With Order 66 and the rise of the Empire bringing an end to the Jedi Order, those who managed to escape and lay low were bound together by the force. A Jedi named Everitt Cage had a desire to keep the legacy of the Jedi and the force going. For years he kept from the public eye, using the force to cloak himself. And after many years he finally reached out and came across another survivor, Master Dlek Krego These two came up with the idea of training force sensitive individuals in a bid to maintain the ways of the Jedi, it was un orthodox but with the loss of the Order it was a time that called for drastic measures. They came across a few more survivors, but our records of who exactly are incomplete. Operating under the name "Defenders of Peace" the group sought out Force Sensitive Individuals and began passing on their knowledge to them, raising a new generation of would be Jedi as the Empire sprawled out through the galaxy hunting down and destroying all traces of the Jedi. As they trained the next generation, passing down what they learnt and could remember to those who came, the Rebellion reached out to the group asking for help, and the organisation started to help their efforts. Many of the members got involved, from fighting at the front lines, to travelling with the Fleet and disrupting Imperial supply lines. As the actions against the Empire grew, so did their reputation. Attracting more and more force users to their cause, all wanting to train and learn about their abilities, and with the Jedi Order gone, they were open to taking just about anyone on who was prepared to learn. Their success caught the eye of the Empire, and the Jedi brought it to the attention of Vader himself, who would spend the next two years following leads and tracking down the members. The Empire had success, there were missions and assignments some did not come back from. Two of the originals were captured and killed. Master Cage was greatly concerned, but also aware that his efforts could not stop if the Jedi were to continue. As the years went by, those who were trained were soon able to pass on what had be passed to them, while still learning themselves, it was a cycle of improvement as they learnt the ways of the force and fought the Empire. They had set up on Rori, a moon of Naboo. A long trek out of Narmle to the ordinary city, hidden in plain site they would use this as their base of operations, growing in number with each passing month. Master Cage had got word of an Imperial Operation taking shape up North around the town of Restuss and went to investigate. It was normal for members out on assignment to be gone a long time, but as days turned to weeks, the group got worried, and that wasnt helped by the increased Imperial presence on the moon. Battles broke out soon after the Rebels arrived, and Master Cage eventually returned to the city shaken and not himself, he was left to meditate and reflect. Locking himself away for days, until he was found in deep meditation on the fields. He spoke little, and said his time had ended, and he had to do something. Master Cage, stood up, picking up his small bag of belongings, and walked off. As more days past, Master Dlek Krego called a gathering, informing us that he was going off to search for Master Cage, and for us to remain here. With the two Masters gone, things returned to normal, the group kept up its training. Helping the Rebellion and laying low. Then the Empire arrived. Arriving with full force the Imperial Army lay siege to the base, burning down buildings and blasting those unlucky to be caught in the cross fire, the order of retreat was given and members fled with their lives and belongings, while some stayed behind to hold off the waves of troops before evacuating themselves. Force Academy With the Defenders scattered, it was decided to send out a call on the Defender Emergency Frequency. Darka Golloum Sent the call and arranged for the meeting spot of Vreni Island, The survivors gathered at the small island in the Coronet Sea, and waited for more to arrive. Once all who had said they were coming had arrived the group discussed what their next move might be. A former friend of Darka had offered residence in the township of Vesania, a small riverside town at the bottom of the Bela Vistal Hills, other suggested heading to Dantooine for a new home. But they still had to decide what to do Next, Master DeBelem was tasked with heading back to Rori and finding survivors, while Darka led the remains to Vesania. From there it was decided they should continue, and honour those who worked so hard to build what they had. They were to continue onwards and keep training and learning. After settling on Corellia, the group now nick naming themselves Force Academy agreed it was best to offer another site for security, Master Domiaq Moonlighter was tasked with establishing an Enclave on Dantooine. It took a while for things to grow, after the destruction of the Rori Enclave they had kept a low profile, but word got out that the group had survived the attack and were once again training and learning the ways of the force. For the next few years the Academy grew, training force users, and taking on others who wanted to be involved too. As they grew, it was decided once again to aide the Rebellion. Many once again taking up arms and fighting on the front lines themselves. And with this involvement it was once again brought to the attention of the Empire, this time the Academy was aware that their actions would bring the eyes of the Empire on them. As time went by, they were able to uncover more and more about the past, travelling the galaxy far and wide investigating relics of the past, learning and passing on that knowledge again to those who trained under them. Many force users came and went, new and old, survivors from old orders. With each new member the Empire paid more attention to the vastly growing group, as Enclaves were set up on Lok, and another city on Corellia soon was filled with members. It was not that the Empire was not expected, it was the Empire was not expected to come in the numbers they did. Attacking three points all at once like a massive landing force. Communications were blocked, and systems locked down. Landing shuttle after landing shuttle filled the skies, a dark disturbance in the force could be felt. The Empire had come to wipe them out. From the share numbers and the surprise nature, no word of impending attack had reached them through their network of Rebel spies and informants. The order to retreat was given. The Empire assaulted the Enclaves, destroying building after building as waves of storm troopers flooded the cities. Building by building they were pushed back as some heroically held off the Empire so others could escape, Darka stood with the Defenders who remained, making sure the shuttles would take all who could make it. Hurrying to the databank to take a record dump, darka hurridly downloaded what he could until the doors blew open and and the database was blasted to pieces. Taking what he had, he force pushed the troopers through the smoke and existed out the side of the ruined building. Approaching the Hanger a Jedi named Rhuled held the door, waiting as the Empire closed in. Beckoning them towards the ship as blaster fire rang out, sabers drawn the group pushed back reflecting the fire back towards the shooters, Rhuled turned to Darka and said get on the ship Master, I will hold them off, Darka said NO, Rhuled advanced into the smoke saber drawn, as the ships captain screamed to close the ramp. Proceeding up the ramp, the ship rose and took to the skies. No word from the others the comms were jammed, Darka had to Trust the force that they would be fine, they new the plan, lay low and we will come for them. The ship pushed forward into the outer atmosphere to the awaiting Imperial Fleet, before jumping to Hyperspace in a reckless way. The Awakening It had felt like years since the Empire came, many had laid low waiting for the word. There was no set date of action, just when the force would guide them and feel right. Rumour found their way to the survivors, Dantooine and Lok were attacked too, the reports that not many made it out alive trickled in, but they could not give up hope. Hope is all they had. After it felt safe, the group emerged again. Armed with an incomplete list Darka set out tracking the survivors down, After many false leads, the force was with him as he travelled to Tattooine and got back in contact with some of the Academy. Over the next few months word spread and more came back into contact, and other leads were dead ends, as the group grew bigger, it was decided once again to carry on and yet again defy the Empire and rebuild the Academy. Category:Star Wars Galaxies Category:Guil